Roses Lose their Luster
by Ex-chan
Summary: the companion fic to "Nothing But Perfection" from Zechs' pov


hi! *wavewave* well, this is the companion fic to "Nothing but   
Perfection" and it's from zechs' pov. umz... gw isn't mine, though i   
wish it was! i'd make them draw pretty, pretty pictures of 6x13 for   
me! tee-hee!  
  
(jade) you've had WAY too much sugar today.  
(ex) *sigh* i know.  
(jade) oh well. *turns to audience* hi. i'm jadeite, otherwise known   
as jade. pls, read this fic and tell her if you liked it or not!   
she's desperate.  
  
**********  
  
Such a pretty face for a man; with his tilted sapphire eyes, high   
cheekbones, and full mouth. His hair even seems pretty. At least,   
when he hasn't done anything to it--especially when he's fresh out of   
the shower.  
  
And, gods, that body... He has legs that could wrap around you   
TWICE! Of course... more often than not, his body is marred by   
bruises and bites.  
  
That's my fault.  
  
Yeah, that's me... Zechs Merquise, Rapist Extraordinaire. Gods, I   
can't believe I just said that. I am NOT a rapist. Okay, I'm   
lying. I... I do sometimes take him against his will and... even   
when I'm gentle, I still manage somehow to hurt him. And that   
really... well... it's painful, knowing that the man I love most in   
the world is being hurt and shamed and raped by me.  
  
He needs someone who'll be good to him. Someone who'll realize just   
how fragile he can be. He needs someone that he doesn't have to beg   
to leave him alone.   
  
I know that his childhood was really fucked up. He doesn't talk   
about it much, but someone took advantage of him. How do I know?   
Because he never fights me when my desire is one-sided. He lays very   
still, with wide, blank eyes, and stares past me until I'm finished.   
Not only that, but he has nightmares... wakes up in the middle of the   
night, murmuring about 'daddy's little doll' and he cries and... I   
really shouldn't get into them.  
  
I guess... I guess that's why I'm dating Noin. Maybe if he sees me   
often enough with her, he'll leave me and find someone else. Gods, I   
hate doing this. I hate using Noin and I hate seeing the pain in his   
eyes everytime he sees she and I.  
  
A few days ago I found bloodstains on his balcony and on the ground   
below. I'm scared of what he's doing to himself. I don't want him   
to hurt himself at all...  
  
Tonight, Romafeller is holding a ball. Gods, if only it was him I   
was dancing with and not Noin.  
  
***  
  
We had our first real arguement last night and I said... things...   
awful things to him. I told him that I felt nothing for him. Today,   
I'm here to apologize, but he's not in his rooms.  
  
What's this? I run a finger along a wall, noticing a faint red tinge   
to the cream-coloured wallpaper.  
  
Oh gods... it's blood.  
  
***  
  
I can't stand it anymore. I have to see him. I have to be with   
him. I love him so much! I'll get help if I have to, to stop   
hurting him, but this separation is killing me.  
  
When I told Noin, she smiled sadly and nodded, saying she   
understood. She's such a good woman. If I didn't already love   
Treize, she'd be the one I'd want. She deserves someone who'll love   
and appreciate her.  
  
But I belong to Treize.  
  
I'm at the top of the stairs now, ready to open the door. I don't   
know why my heart is beating so fast or why I'm so worried.  
  
Setting my resolve, I push open the door and...  
  
Oh no... no, no, no...  
  
The room is completely destroyed, blood smeared everywhere.  
  
So much blood.  
  
And the picture that had always stood on his vanity, the one of me   
with my arms around him? It's laying shattered on the floor.  
  
I glance up, feeling eyes on me, and see him. He wears a bathrobe   
and I can see that he's hurt himself. His face... ah, his face is   
prettier than I ever remember, with lined eyes, hair in soft curls...   
and... blood on his mouth?  
  
His eyes... oh no. I can feel my own begin to water as I stare into   
his. There's a hint of madness there now and I'm the cause of it.  
  
I swallow and try my voice. "Treize... "  
  
Suddenly, he smiles, opens his arms, and without hesitation, I go to   
him.  
  
After all...  
  
I Love Him.  
  
**********  
  
(tomo) well, i'll take over where jade left off. *clears throat* yes,   
she's very desperate. she wants feedback. pls, email her or just chat   
w/her on ICQ. her # is 50594140.  
(ex) very well done, tomo-chan. i'll have to drag you and hotohori   
out more often.  
(tomo) yes, you should.  
(ex) ok.   
(tomo) *evil 'kakakaka' cackle. definitely tomo* yes! i get more time   
on the screen!  
(ex) *sweatdrops* be good, tomo, or i'll sick nakago on you.  
(tomo) *eyes sparkle* really?! *goes SD* you'd do that for me?  
(ex) oh dear... maybe i shouldn't have said that...  
(jade) *sighs; waves* ja!  
  
  
Exztazi Kushrenada-Merquise  
The Mad Hatter  



End file.
